


A Bit of Adoration Never Hurt Anyone

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [18]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Robin!Tim, hug meme, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: A fairly standard morning in the Manor.For the prompt, 'fly-by hugs'.





	A Bit of Adoration Never Hurt Anyone

“… and he was all, ‘Don’t you dare’, but I was like ‘Excuse me, as if you’re even a  _little_ bit the boss of me’, and since then he’s been pretty much off my back, but he keeps giving me these weird looks, and I can’t tell if it’s like… begrudging respect, 80s movie style, or something more sinister, like he’s  _plotting_ or something…” and Dick shuffles along at the counter, breakfast in one hand, while Alfred bustles around him. “Hitchcock movie style, I guess.”

“ _Master Richard_ , please do  _swallow_ before you speak.”

“S’rry, Alf,” Dick says, even as he does it again. Mouth full of cereal mush and milk, he gives Alfred a winning, but closed-mouth smile. He misses breakfast-time at the Manor. It’s the only thing on earth that makes getting up early worthwhile.

The butler rolls his eyes pointedly, turning back to his cooking. He says, “Do continue, sir.”

Dick makes sure to swallow down his mammoth bite before he speaks this time. “Nah, that’s pretty much all I got, Alfie.”

“I would choose to take it as begrudging respect,” Alfred offers. “But I would maintain caution, just in case he is taking a more, ahem, Hitchcockian route.”

“ ’s probably a good idea,” Dick agrees easily, and then, frowning “But man, Alfie, at the risk of sounding egotistical, I don’t get how I get on so many people’s bad sides. My company is delightful.”

“Indeed, sir,” says Alfred, as dry as the unbuttered toast on the counter.

“I mean it!” he shovels in another soggy mouthful, says thickly, “There are people in this world, Alfred, who are  _forlorn_ they don’t get to spend more time in my presence. I’m just sayin’.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” says Alfred, with that little moustache twitch that means he’s  _laughing_. Which, rude much?

And it’s about that time when there’s a cry of “Dick!” from the doorway, and Tim, dressed sloppily in his school uniform, more or less  _skates_ over the tiled floor in his socks to get to him.

He collides with Dick in something resembling a hug, squeezing and frantic and cheerful, and says from somewhere around his torso “I didn’t know you were here!”

“Yeah, Timbo, I stayed over,” Dick tells him, not fighting the wide grin on his face. He has to stoop a little to hug Tim back  _properly_ , but he doesn’t mind at all. Then, grin turning into something a little more teasing, he says, “I stopped by your room to say hi last night, but you were snoring like a chainsaw, so I left you to it.”

“I don’t snore,” Tim says, immediate, pulling back. “Alfred, tell him I don’t snore.”

“He doesn’t snore,” the man agrees. Then, in an undertone, “Our Master Tim is more of a drooler, as you well know–” and Tim, tying his shoelaces now, looks affronted. Dick just snorts.

Tim stands to swipe the toast Alfred had left buttered for him, and watches Dick with a slight frown. “I have to go to school. If I don’t leave now, I’ll be late. Again.” The  _but I want to stay here with you_  is unspoken, but very heavily implied.

And Dick says casually, “You wanna hang out this afternoon? I’ll pick you up from school,” and he pretends to be oblivious to the way Tim’s face lights up like he can’t believe his luck.

“Sounds good,” the kid says, brightly, toast crumbs on his collar. 

“Okay, I’ll be out front at 3.” And Dick leans forward to muss his freshly gelled hair, because what are big brothers for?

And Tim, swatting him away, checks his watch and says, “ _Gottagobye_ ,” grabbing his bag and making a run for it. 

“Your tie’s crooked!” Dick yells after him, and laughs even after Alfred prods him sharply in the ribs. Then they hear the front door slam. “So like I was saying,” Dick continues, sweet as honey. “My company is delightful, and highly sought after.”

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think Dick loves Tim, but maybe not as he loves Tim's outright adoration tbh.
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/81077272269/dicktim-fly-by-hugs-hope-your-writing-block)


End file.
